L'avenir dans nos souvenirs
by Xeligbar
Summary: Un piano, une sonate, un amour refoulé et un autre impossible à oublié, des plaies encore ouvertes... 8 ans d'indifférence. Vraiment ? POV Riku. Slash. Univers Alternatif. Kairi-Riku puis Riku-Sora. OS, bien sûr.


**Bonjours à tous.**

Eeeeeh oui, c'était prévu, une histoire, un peu triste j'avoue, avec les persos de KH !  
Une anecdote pour exemple : lorsque j'ai écrit cette histoire, je n'arrêtais pas d'écrire Kari au lieu de Kairi... [ Lapsus Freudien ].

**Titre :** L'avenir dans nos souvenirs

**Couple : **On commence avec un Kairi-Riku puis on finira sur un RikuSora

**Rating :** J'ai mis T... A vrai dire, elle peut-être compréhensible à partir de 13 ans, 15 ans, 17 ans, 25 ans, 30 ans... Peut-être jamais.

**Disclamer :** Ô, malheureux destin ! _Y a-t-il plus de noblesse d'âme à subir la fronde et les flèches de la fortune outrageante, ou bien à s'armer contre une mer de douleurs et à l'arrêter par une révolte ?! _Bon, oui, vous l'aurez sans doute devinez, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs...

**N/A :** Univers Alternatif [ J'adore ce terme... ça fait... Magicien ].  
Romance homosexuelle... Homophobe =====[[[ OUT !!!  
Quelque chose m'a turlupiné pendant que j'écrivais... C'est le nom de famille des personnages... Bon tant pis, inventez chers lecteurs !

Et si je vous disais que c'est une histoire vraie... ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

_- Allez dépêche toi chéri, on va être en retard !_

_- Oui, bon, j'arrive._

Je finis d'arranger mon nœud papillon et me regarde dans la glace en soupirant : les nœuds papillon n'ont jamais été mon truc. Je le défais et le jette à côté du lavabo en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il faut vraiment qu'on se trouve un nouvel appart'. Je quitte la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre ma chère et tendre : Kairi. Ah oui, je ne me suis pas présenté : je me nomme Riku. J'ai 23 ans et je vis dans le centre parisien avec ma petite amie Kairi. A quand le bébé ? Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à assumer cette charge en plus mais Kairi essaye de me convaincre tous les soirs en maudissant le préservatif.

Nous vivons dans un appartement. Mouarf, rien de très dangereux, ni de très grand : un séjour, une salle de bain et une chambre. Lorsque nous en cherchions un, il y avait une crise particulièrement dure dans l'immobilier et nous n'avions pas assez d'argent sur nos revenus pour pouvoir en louer un plus grand. Mais à force de recherche, nous sommes tombés sur cette petite ex-merveille : maintenant, nous gagnons beaucoup plus et je n'aime plus cet appartement !

_- Me voici !_

Kairi se retourne en entendant ma voix. Elle fixe immédiatement mon cou :

_- Et ton nœud papillon ? _me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Envolez,_ répondis-je en joignant mes pouces et en imitant l'oiseau avec mes mains.

_- Pfff._

Elle soupire, mais sourit en même temps. Je lui fais mon sourire de M. J'ai-toujours-raison-cherche-pas-t'as-tort, celui qu'elle déteste plus que tout, celui que tous le monde méprise. Ca y est, elle boude.

_- Rooooh…_

Je m'approche d'elle, l'enlace et l'embrasse tendrement.

_- Arrête,_ dit-elle en se dégageant de mes bras, _on va être en retard._

_- … Je n'ai pas envi d'y…_

_- Non, tais-toi. Ca lui fera plaisir, puis je veux le recontacter… après tout ce temps…_

Son regard se perd alors qu'elle a la main sur la poignée de la porte. Puis, se secouant la tête, elle l'actionne et ouvre en attendant que je passe.

Lui… Toi… On ne s'est pas parlé depuis… 7 ans, et j'avoue être effrayé de te revoir. Tant de temps, auras-tu tout oublié ?

Nous sommes dans la voiture et je me souviens comment j'en suis arrivé là. On sortait du magasin et il y avait une grande affiche où on te voyait sourire avec une main sur un piano à queue. Il y avait écrit : « Le renouveau classique : Sora ! ». Kairi s'était arrêtée devant et m'avait dit avec une voix éloignée :

_- C'est lui…_

Puis, nous sommes rentrés et nous avons parlé de nos souvenirs communs. Mais pas de ceux qui fâchent, évidemment. Suis-je le seul à avoir remarqué que ton sourire était faux et que tes cernes étaient encore visible malgré le maquillage ?

Nous arrivons à l'opéra et nous nous garons pas trop loin. Je t'imagine déjà stressé, te détruisant les mains à force de les serrer ou ta jambe déjà fatigué en résultat à leur mouvement continuel. J'en fais part à Kairi :

_- Oui, tu as raison. Mais qui est le plus stressé ce soir ?_

Elle a bien raison. Nous arrivons au guichet et alors que je cherche les vingt centimes manquants, le mec nous dit :

_- Vous êtes Riku, c'est ça ? Et, vous, Kairi ?_

Je le regarde avec un drôle de regard et je réponds :

_- Oui._

_- Ah… Alors pour vous c'est gratuit ! Par ordre de l'artiste ! Oh bien sur, il n'était pas sur que vous viendriez mais…_

Je n'écoute plus le vendeur et je crois que ça te ressemble parfaitement. Tu avais prévu que nous viendrions alors tu ne veux pas nous faire payer. Tu t'effaces encore à ce que je vois.

Nous cherchons nos places et contrairement à ce que je pensais, nous ne sommes pas tout devant mais au beau milieu des sièges. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs tous complets. Tu es célèbre, toi qui était si timide. Nous nous installons et attendons en silence. Et puis soudain, les lumières s'éteignent et j'entends le bruit du rideau qui s'ouvre. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite et je sens l'adrénaline qui atteint déjà le bout de mes pieds. Une lumière illumine la scène et tu n'es pas encore là. Tu n'es plus loin. Juste à quelques pas.

Un homme apparait. Te voilà. Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi fin. Toujours tes mouvements qui respirent de grâce. Toujours toi. Tu t'installes au piano et je me demande ce qu'est devenu le tien, celui qui te connait mieux que quiconque. Tu respires une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième fois comme avant, et la musique s'élève. Tu viens de nous quitter.  
Les cinq premières notes me choquent. Mozart. La Marche Turque. Toi qui disais qu'elle n'était pas si merveilleuse et pourtant, on dirait l'originale. Je comprends soudainement : tu disais aussi qu'elle respirait d'indifférence. Tu n'aimais pas vraiment Mozart. Tu le jouais pour t'échauffer rapidement même si tu massacrais ses œuvres. N'ai-je pas dit que tu avais appris tout seul ?

Tu continues, tes doigts sont toujours aussi fins et rapide. Tes poignets suivent leurs mouvements. Je remonte : tes avant-bras, tes bras, tes épaules ; ta nuque, ton cou, ton menton ; tes lèvres, ton nez, ton regard. Je me revois sur ton lit, torse nu, et je te regarde jouer. Tu finis ton morceau et te retournes vers moi en souriant. Puis tu te lèves, viens me rejoindre et m'embrasse.

Je n'ai pas le temps de censurer mes pensées : tu changes de morceau. Brahms. Danse Hongroise n°5. Je sais que tu l'affectionnes celle là. Tu as toujours eu du mal à savoir comment la jouer. Rapidement ou lentement ? Jouer la comédie ou faire vrai ? Insisté ou tendre ? Tu t'inquiétais de la perfection de ce morceau. C'est le premier que tu ais appris à deux mains. Je suis encore sur ton lit, sur le ventre, et tes doigts se baladent, glissent dans mon dos. J'adorais cette sensation : elle m'arrachait tant de frissons. Ton regard est vide. Tes yeux ont-ils préservé leur couleur si bleu ? Ou la couleur est-elle partie en même temps que la matière ? Ils sont si vides…

Ils souffrent de tristesse alors que tu joues Beethoven. Second mouvement de la Sonate Pathétique. Tu as toujours aimé Beethoven. Mais pas comme ces gens qui disent « Moi ? J'aime Dali » parce que ces gens là ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent. Ils aiment la peinture et les œuvres de Dali mais ils ne connaissent Salvador. Toi tu le détestes. Comme tu dois me détester. Parce que j'ai fais comme Dali.

Tu entames les canons de Pachelbel. Je remarque que tu l'as arrangé. Tu dois faire polémique dans les milieux mondains. Qui es-tu pour modifier une partition d'une œuvre si connue ?

Moments musicaux n°3. Je me souviens des difficultés que tu as eu à l'apprendre. De nouveaux temps et mouvements. Tu enchaines avec le Petit Carnaval. Musique trompeuse.

Concerto n°1 en sol mineur. Larghetto et staccato. Haendel. T'en souviens-tu toi aussi ? De ce soir là, où je t'ai pris pour la première fois. Nous rentrions d'un concert d'orgue. Des nouvelles partitions d'Haendel et je devais dormir chez toi. A peine dans ta chambre que tu m'avais collé contre la porte et m'embrassais à perdre haleine. Je t'avais demandé si tu étais sûr et tu m'avais enlacé pour réponse. C'était tellement bon d'être en toi et dans tes bras. Notre union.

Tu attaques Bach avec son célèbre Toccata et fugue. Que prépares-tu pour jouer des partitions d'orgue ? Je regarde le programme et après celle-ci, c'est finit. Le stress revient et je crois que je me sentais bien dans ce bain de souvenirs. Une sorte d'exorcisme certainement. Je me débarrasse de toi une fois pour toute. Je ne me pensais pas si nostalgique.

Tu finis. Les gens se préparent à se lever pour t'applaudir mais tu commences une nouvelle musique qui me transperce les tympans en même temps que le cœur. Une composition. Sonate au Lion. Tu croyais que le monde pouvait s'exprimer d'une façon symbolique. Je suis Lion. « _Petit Lion_ ». Cette musique est pour moi. Douce et brutal, lente et rapide. Tu me posais toujours la même question :

_- Entends-tu le lion ?_

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu et pourtant tu insistais sur les graves. Aujourd'hui je l'entends et je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant envi de partir. Pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. On avait une relation bizarre. Toi seul m'avait dit je t'aime. Et tu ne disais pas rien pour rien. Moi, je n'avais jamais répondu. Je prenais du plaisir à jouir en toi, de plus en plus. Puis Kairi est arrivée. Tu m'aimais. Elle aussi. Alors elle m'a proposé de te quitter pour venir vers elle. Elle m'a promis beaucoup de choses et je trouvais ça extrêmement intéressant. Mais il y avait quelqu'un chose qui me criait de ne pas te faire de mal. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il fallait qu'on fasse une «_ baise d'au revoir _». Cette après-midi là, j'étais distant. Je retardais le moment où je te pénètrerais. Je suis parti faire une douche et quand je suis revenu, tu avais le même regard que maintenant : vide de tout. Je sais aujourd'hui que tu savais déjà. Je t'ai embrassé mais tu ne bougeais pas. Je t'ai forcé à me regarder et tu m'as fixé comme une marche turque. Alors je t'ai déshabillé, léché, préparé. Mais tu ne voulais pas. Quelque chose s'était brisée. De colère je t'ai retourné et enculé sauvagement. Tu n'as même pas crié. Même pas joui. Je ne me rappelle pas si tu avais seulement durci. Je m'étais levé, brutalement, m'étais rhabillé :

_- Pourquoi ? _Me murmures-tu.

_- Je préfère les filles, _répondis-je sèchement.

Je ne t'ai pas regardé. Au moment où je fermais la porte, tu avais murmuré :

_- Tu aurais pu ramasser._

Je suis parti sans comprendre cette phrase. C'est après que je compris alors que je recherchais je ne sais plus quoi dans les historiques de conversation dans l'ordinateur de Kairi. Il y avait quelques mots avec toi.

«** Kairi - Choupette-** a dit :

_Si ce soir il hésite, c'est que j'aurais gagné !_

**oOSoraOo - Dans les nuages -** a dit :

_Ne me brisez pas le cœur »_

Je t'avais brisé le cœur et je n'avais pas ramassé. Toi et la rhétorique. Je suis alors revenu chez toi, un an après être parti. Tu étais au piano et jouais cette sonate. Je suis rentré et tu t'es retourné en sursautant. Ton regard s'était voilé aussitôt. Je t'expliquais pourquoi j'étais ici et tu m'avais dit :

_- Tu me donnes du pain alors que j'ai soif !_

Je t'avais alors frappé en te criant "_putain d'intello_". Tu étais au sol et je me suis jeté sur toi. A califourchon sur ton ventre je t'embrassais brutalement et alors que je dévorais ton cou :

_- Tu n'as jamais su prendre une décision tout seul. C'est elle ou moi, pas les deux. Va-t'en…_

Je mettais figé. Toi qui t'étais intéressé à moi parce que tu ne me comprenais pas. J'étais une énigme à ta hauteur. Tu avais finalement atteint ton but. Je t'ai fui une autre fois. Tu étais déjà le reflet de toi-même avec les autres. Après ça, tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de ton reflet. Ton sourire avait quitté ce monde.

Et nous sommes là. Tu as terminé ton spectacle. Tu te lèves avec ton faux-sourire et tu salues le public enchainé. Tu as joué de grands classiques mais tu les as arrangé tu les as perfectionnés.

_- C'est l'heure_, me dit Kairi.

Je me lève avec difficultés à cause de mes tremblements. On arrive rapidement à ta loge et on toque à la porte. J'entends ta voix qui nous supplie d'entrer. Tu regardes nos reflets et ton reflet nous regarde. Tu es encore plus pâle que sur scène. Tu lâches la pomme que tu avais dans les mains et tu te lèves en nous disant bonsoir. Tu sers la main de Kairi et tu sers la mienne. Ton regard finit de semer le trouble dans mon esprit. J'ai envi de partir pour ne plus voir autant de tristesse et de lassitude. Ton visage est comme dans mes souvenirs. Ta mâchoire et tes lèvres fines. Tes yeux bleus et perçants. Mais tellement las. Tu as l'air fatigué et je crois voir une ride creuser le coin de ta bouche.

_- Que faites-vous ici ?_

J'entends le tremblement de ta voix même si tu essayes de le contenir.

_- Pour retisser les liens._

_- Ah._

Tu te retournes pour cacher tes yeux. Tes habits révèlent ta silhouette si féminine alors que tu retournes croquer dans ta pomme. Tu adores les pommes. Ce sont les seuls fruits que tu aimes. Mais tu les aimes douces et juteuses. Tu la repose doucement et je sais que tu la jetteras après, quand nous serons partis.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?_

Tu lâches la question, au hasard.

_- Et bien, je suis kinésithérapeute dans le centre et Riku avocat. On a un appartement mais on va bientôt en prendre un nouveau._

Je remarque que tes épaules s'abaissent encore plus. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir.

_- Et toi, ça marche les concerts on dirait ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ensuite ?_

J'admire le ton de Kairi. De bons vieux amis qui se retrouvent. Je crois que ça me dégoute encore plus.

_- Oui, ça marche plutôt bien. Ensuite, je pars._

_- Tu pars où ? USA ? Japon ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore._

Tu parles comme si tu étais à bout de voix. Tu souffres.

_- Il faudrait qu'on se revoie un de ces quatre. Viens à la maison. Tiens voilà l'adresse._

Elle te laisse un bout de papier sur la table. Puis nous nous retournons pour partir. Elle passe devant pour ouvrir la porte.

_- Si vous vous attendiez… à ce… à ce que je fasse… comme si rien ne s'était passé… A… Alors vous rêvez._

Je me retourne et te regarde. Tes larmes coulent sur tes joues. Tes yeux sont rouges. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pleurer ? Te retiens-tu ? J'ai de la peine pour toi et mon cœur me fait mal. J'ai envi de te prendre dans mes bras mais je ne le fais pas.

_- Non. Bien sur que non._

Kairi revient à la charge.

_- Ok._

_- Bon, écoute, on est désolé. Mais viens chez nous quand même. Donne-moi ton numéro et je t'appellerai. Ok ?_

Tu lui donnes ton numéro et je vois que tu n'en as pas changé. Tu essayes d'arrêter les larmes. Tu évites mon regard. Tu es toujours aussi incapable d'éprouver de la haine. La colère te connait et réciproquement, mais jamais la haine. Tu es tellement pur, Ange.

_- Voilà. A lundi alors !_

Kairi sort après t'avoir fait un coucou avec la main. Je reste planté à te regarder, plus que jamais tenté de sentir l'odeur de ton cou. Est-elle toujours la même ?

_- Riku ?_

Je te dis un petit au revoir et rejoins Kairi. Je ferme la porte et j'entends un bruit sourd. La pomme était trop acide.

_**oOo  
**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOo  
**_

Cette fois, c'est toi qui tape à notre porte. Je vais t'ouvrir.

_- Salut._

Tu me sers la main et passe comme un courant d'air : déjà parti. Tu rejoins Kairi et vous parlez un peu. Tu souris. D'un faux sourire. Tu es un très bon acteur, notre appartement sera une scène parfaite.

On te fait visiter, jusqu'à la chambre et je réalise que tes yeux sont humides. Je voudrais qu'ils brillent, mais pas comme ça. Alors qu'on retourne dans le séjour, tu regardes le sol. A quoi penses-tu ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Kairi prépare à manger et nous restons tous les deux en silence. Où es-tu ? Avec ton nouveau petit ami ? Ou es-tu célibataire ? Où vis-tu ? Comment vont tes parents ? Je tente.

_- Comment vont tes parents ?_

Tu n'es pas surpris par la question. Tes parents ont toujours été gentils avec moi.

_- Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a 6 ans._

Tu as sortis ta phrase en un seul coup. Je suis désolé. Je revois le miroir de tristesse dans tes yeux.

_- Et ta sœur ?_

_- Toujours aussi junkie._

_- Et ton frère ?_

_- Toujours aussi autiste._

_- Et côté Coeur ?_

Kairi vient d'arriver avec le plat.

_- Si tu veux dire que je n'ai eu aucun rapport sexuel depuis 8 ans et qu'à chaque fois que je me branle, je me flagelle le dos, alors j'ai répondu à ta question._

Je crois voir une aura de résignation autour de toi. Kairi commence à être agacé et soudain je réalise qu'elle a tout faux. C'est de notre faute si tu es comme ça.

_- Mouais… Bon sinon, tu t'es décidé où tu allais après tes concerts ?_

_- Non pas encore._

Tes yeux cessent d'être humides et j'ai soudainement peur. Que vas-tu faire ? D'où vient cette ombre de bonheur dans tes yeux quand tu parles de départ ?

_- Tu ne vas pas partir…_

_- Et pourquoi pas ? J'en ai marre… d'ici._

Tu me regardes pour la première fois de la soirée. **Ne pars pas.**

_- Bon, je vais chercher l'eau._

Kairi s'en va une nouvelle fois et nos regards ne se lâchent pas.

_- Je t'aime encore._

Cette phrase me fait peur. Tes sentiments me font peur. Kairi revient alors que je dis :

_- Espèce de tapette._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait encore._

Tu ne nous regarde plus. Je sens ta souffrance d'ici. Tes joues sont creuses, tu n'as plus besoin de les gonfler. Kairi lâche la bouteille.

_- Alors nous y sommes. En fait, tu n'as pas changé Sora ! Tu es toujours le pervers d'il y a 8 ans. Et dire que j'ai faillis regretter ce que je t'ai fais._

Ta jambe entame son mouvement continuel.** J'ai envi de te prendre dans mes bras.**

_- Je préfère les filles._

Tu relèves la tête et me fixe comme si je venais de dire la pire des insultes. Tu es livide et tu as surement envi de vomir. Envi de mourir. Tu te tournes vers Kairi.

_- Crois-tu qu'il t'aime ?_

_- Oui bien sur !_

_- Demande-lui alors._

_- Riku, est ce que tu m'aimes ?_

Mon silence m'étonne moi-même. Mais je n'ai jamais dit je t'aime à quelqu'un.

_- Riku. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes._

Je te fixe. Tu regardes la bibliothèque avec lassitude. Tu connais tous les livres puisque c'est toi qui m'as dit de les lire.

_- Riku._

Kairi est à terre et pleure. Je n'ai pas envi de la consoler. J'ai envi de te prendre dans mes bras. Je suis tellement égoïste…

_- Je préfère les filles._

Tu te retournes vers moi une nouvelle fois.

_- Tu essayes de convaincre qui ? Kairi ? Moi ? Ou toi ? Vous, les égoïstes… « __**Pour retisser les liens **__»… Laissez-moi rire._

Mais tu n'as pas envi de rire. Kairi se lève, prend son manteau et claque la porte en sortant.

_- Tu veux que je te dise Riku. Tu me préfère aux filles autant que je te déteste._

Tu te prépares à partir toi aussi mais je te retiens juste à temps.

_- Lâche-moi Riku._

_- Non._

Je ne te regarde pas. Mes cheveux retombent son mon visage. Je sers ton poignet de plus en plus fort. Que dire ? Je suis perdu. **C'est de ta faute.**

_- Riku, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. Laisse-moi partir._

_- Non._

_- Laisse-moi partir, bordel._

_- Non._

Tu essayes de retirer ta main mais je te tiens. **Ne pars pas.**

_- Laisse-moi partir merde !_

Voilà, tu cris, je t'ai mis en colère.

_- Laisse-moi mourir Riku !_

_**- Ne m'abandonne pas.**_

_- Tu es vraiment égoïste. Tu as le droit de me lâcher sans rien me dire et là tu ne veux pas que je parte tout simplement parce que tu seras seul ! Laisse-moi partir, j'en ai marre d'ici. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, je ne t'appartiens pas. 8 ans que j'aime un souvenir, que j'aime du vent ! J'ai eu des problèmes d'argents, j'ai dû demander à mes voisins. Mon frère s'est renfermé sur lui-même après le mort de mes parents et ma sœur vient encore se trainer devant la maison en criant qu'elle a besoin de Papa et Maman. Gérer deux vies et une maison à 17 ans. J'ai laissé mes études et laissé crever mon chien. Et j'étais seul. Je suis seul. C'est de ta faute. Tu m'as abandonné. Alors assume maintenant et laisse moi partir, mourir. Ou tue-moi !_

Ta voix se brise. Tu pleures. Je réalise que tout est de ma faute.

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Tu peux l'être, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Tu pouvais choisir entre elle et moi et tu m'as laissé. J'ai tant souhaité que tu m'aimes…_

_- Je t'aime._

J'ai lâché les mots que j'ai finalement envi de te dire depuis tellement longtemps. Je te regarde enfin.

_- Espèce de menteur !_

Tu te retires de ma poigne et t'en vas.

_**- Ne pars pas…**_

_- Adieu Riku._

La porte claque. Je crois que je pleure. Que faire ? Je réalise que je t'aime. **Trop tard.** Egoïste. C'est le mot. Maintenant, tu vas mourir. Tes concerts sont finis. Tu voulais placer ton frère en hôpital, n'est ce pas ? Je ne peux pas rester là. Je prends ma veste et la clé de la voiture. **J'arrive.  
**

_**oOo  
**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOo**_

Je suis devant la porte et je tape du plus fort que je peux. Je sais que tu es dedans. J'entends ton piano. Sonate au Lion. Quoi d'autre ?

_- Sora, ouvre cette porte !_

Tu en es à tes «_ accords montants_ » et j'entends le Lion. Je tape encore mais ton esprit semble déjà parti. Tu finis le morceau et je cris une nouvelle fois. Que fais-tu ? Je sais que tu vas t'ouvrir les veines. Tu disais que c'était le meilleur moyen de se suicider : choisir de trancher ses vaisseaux signifie refuser la vie. Je recule pour prendre de l'élan et je fonce vers la porte. Je recommence. Encore une fois. C'est bon, elle s'ouvre.

Tu es déjà à terre, pâle comme jamais. Le sang sort des tes veines. Non, pas ça. Je me jette près de ton visage, tu es encore en vie. Je prends mon portable, appelle les secours. Je te regarde encore, tu es toujours là.

_- Riku…_

_- Oui, je suis là…_

_- Je t'aime._

Je souris malgré la situation.

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime._

Tu détournes ton regard. Il se perd.

_- Alors… Si tu m'aimes… C'est bien…_

Tu fermes les yeux. Je crois devenir fou.

_- Sora ? Sora ?! Réveille-toi ! Non pas maintenant ! Les secours arrivent._

Ils arrivent. Ton cœur bat encore. Ils te placent sur un brancard et t'emmènes dans l'ambulance. Tu serais là, tu dirais « _Ambulo, ambulas, ambulat, ambulamus, ambulatis, ambulant !_ » et tu finirais en riant. **Ne meurs pas.**

Je remonte dans ma voiture et je prends la direction de l'hôpital.

_**oOo  
**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOo**_

Le médecin vient vers moi. Il regarde des résultats d'examens sans doute. Je me lève.

_- Vous êtes de sa famille ?_

_- Oui, je suis son compagnon._

_- Ah ! Vous savez, après 3 tentatives de suicides, il est encore en vie. C'est grâce à vous, je crois._

_- Il est en vie ?_

_- Oui, oui. Un peu faible, mais il est toujours là._

_- Je peux aller le voir ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr. Il est chambre 138._

Je cours en esquivant tous le personnel hospitalier. Tu es vivant. Merci. J'arrive devant ta chambre, je reprends mon souffle et pousse la porte doucement.

Tu es là. Les rayons du soleil illuminent la chambre et éclaire ton si beau visage. Je m'approche de toi, tu tournes la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Sora. Pardonne-moi.

Tu me regardes bizarrement. Tu soupires et râle :

_- Pff… Pardonné._

Tu retournes à ta contemplation extérieure. Je m'approche de toi, te prends la main. Tu me regardes une nouvelle fois. Une étincelle est de retour.

_- Je t'aime._

Tu souris comme tu peux et je caresse tes pansements. Cela te fait un bien fou. Je me penche vers toi et dépose un doux baiser sur tes lèvres.

_- Moi aussi, réponds-tu._

On se regarde je ne sais combien de temps, puis à force de caresses sur ton poignet, tu t'endors petit à petit et tu me murmures avec une voix lointaine :

_- Ne me quitte plus._

Je te réponds :

_- Non, plus jamais._

_

* * *

  
_

Et voili, voilou. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus. Et d'ailleurs, si ça vous a plus et que vous en voulez encore, va falloir mettre un review. Eh oui !

Bon sur cela, bonne journée, bonne soirée, bon appétit, ou encore bonne nuit à vous.

Xeligbar.


End file.
